How to Train Your Heroes
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: Sequel to my Tangled/Big Hero 6 crossover, "Tangled Heroes". The team goes to Berk to meet the greatest inventor of the time, but they may have come at a bad time. Rated T just in case of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a sequel to my Big Hero 6 / Tangled crossover, "Tangled Heroes". You can read it to get a feel for how the team ended up working with their portal, etc. but it doesn't tie into it much with the exception of perhaps a few references to the previous experiment. **

"You're sure this will work?" Wasabi asked. He stared at the portal with mistrust.  
"Yes! I've tested it time and time again. Not going to end up with an issue like last time," Hiro said, tossing his toolbelt aside.  
"And where exactly are we going? Or are we bringing someone back? Maybe GoGo's great-great-great-" Honey Lemon started enthusiastically.  
"Nobody's coming from the past," Hiro shook his head, breaking Honey off.  
"We're going to the _future_, then?" Fred asked excitedly, overlapping Hiro.  
"Nobody's going to the future," Hiro shook his head, mildly irritated because he couldn't get an explanation in. "_We're _going to the past. Viking-past. To a certain place called Berk."  
"Berk!" Honey Lemon gasped excitedly. "We learned about Berk in my AP history class at SFIT last week!"  
"Exactly," Hiro nodded. He'd been in the same class. "We're going back to meet one of the greatest inventors of the time. And we might meet a few dragons along the way."  
"Dragons?" Fred pushed into the conversation, dropping his potato chip bag. "Count me in, dude!"

"Nerds," GoGo snapped her bubble gum, and Wasabi rolled his eyes.  
"Coming from a nerd herself," Wasabi pointed out.  
"Are _you _going to Berk?"  
"Huh-uh. Count me OUT!" Wasabi shook his head firmly. "Dragons, unsanitary living conditions, barbaric acts-nope."  
"Oh, Wasabi, you'd have so much fun!" Honey exclaimed.  
"Nope. I'll be staying here working on essays. Have a lot to do." Wasabi took off out of the room.  
Hiro laughed. The big, tough-looking one of the bunch was so easily scared, but he almost felt bad leaving him behind. He was part of the team, after all, and even though he'd be terrified the whole time, he probably would've had fun as well. But there was no convincing Wasabi to come, especially if wherever they were going or whatever they were doing violated at least three of his irrational fears. He'd learned this from experience.

Honey Lemon tapped her lip, staring at the portal. "Shouldn't we have time-accurate clothes first?"  
"We'll worry about fitting in later," Hiro shrugged. "But think about it - Berk!"  
"Tadashi would've loved to see this. He was a bit of a history nerd too," Honey smiled sadly.  
"I know," Hiro nodded. "His inventions and notes are what helped me fix the portal so it works both ways flawlessly. So this trip will be made in Tadashi's honor, right?"  
Honey Lemon nodded, and GoGo stepped up. "This thing's going to kill us, though. Guarantee it."  
"Miss Mechanics Prodigy, I've got this. Don't freak out." Hiro joked, walking past her to grab his armor. "We'll need these just in case things get dicey in Berk."  
"Huh-uh. No way. You guys are _nuts!" _Wasabi walked past to get a wrench and scurried away, still yelling about how crazy the rest of the team was.  
"Are we taking Baymax?" Fred asked, watching after Wasabi.  
"Yeah," Hiro nodded. "I want to show him off. Speaking of which..." he scampered off and returned with Baymax's redesigned and lighter-weight charging station-slash-carrying case.  
Fred bounced up and down excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait! Dragons and Vikings? This is going to be the best field trip ever, guys!"  
GoGo scooted a step or two away from him.  
"Are we going _now_?" Honey asked. "I didn't expect it to be ready today, and I have plans later-"  
"No time in the current day passes when we're gone. When we come back, even if we spend _years _in history, not a second will pass in the current time and world." Hiro grinned. "New tweak."  
"And you tested this new tweak?" GoGo asked.  
"Yes," Hiro rolled his eyes. "Repeatedly. Would I send us _all _into some Viking world without knowing if something worked?"  
"Okay," GoGo put her hands up and strode off to get her own armor, bringing back Honey's and Fred's suits as well.

Hiro rubbed his hands together. "We ready?" When everyone answered, he raced forward and flipped several switches on the portal. Within minutes, a suctioning force - like a vacuum, Fred thought with an eager grin - pulled them closer and closer to the portal hoop...and then they were hurtling through time. Hiro didn't have any time to marvel at his work, because almost as soon as they'd been sucked into the portal, they were spat out of a dry well.  
"Don't lose track of this well. It's our ticket back home," Hiro said. Honey Lemon pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of it. And then they looked up, just in time to see a huge, colorful dragon fly over their heads.  
Fred squealed like a girl, but at the same time, wriggled from head to toe with excitement like a puppy. GoGo and Hiro stared in awe, and Honey Lemon practically broke her phone in her excitement as she tried to take a photo of _that _as well.  
"Welcome to Berk," Hiro breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I just wanted to add this: This takes place probably about two years after How to Train Your Dragon 2, and also two years after Big Hero 6. Just in case it gets confusing!  
**

* * *

Fred screamed like a girl, ducking to hide behind GoGo.  
"Get away from me, you wimp," GoGo grumbled, shaking his hands off of her shoulders and stepping to the side. "You were the one who wanted to see dragons."  
"Not huge ones like that," Fred squeaked.  
A woman jogged over to them, axe in her hand. "Who are you?"  
"Who are _you_?" Hiro asked.  
"Astrid. You don't look familiar, and-what kind of clothes are _these_?!" she snorted.  
"I'm Hiro Hamada, and these are my friends Honey, GoGo, and Fred. We're from, well, the future."  
"Yeah?" Astrid watched them suspiciously. "And how would that happen? I've heard plenty of crazy things from Hic, but this is definitely an all-time weird."  
"We'll explain later. It's an invention I worked on," Hiro stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her. "And we'd kinda like to talk to Hiccup. Assuming that's the 'Hic' you were talking about?"

"Hmh." She nodded and crossed her arms, still holding her axe. "Yes. But you kinda came at a bad time."  
"We did?" GoGo asked. "Why?"  
"Well," she gestured to the sky. "We've got a little bit of a problem."  
They all glanced up, following her gesture. Several small dragons circled, swooped, dove, and then straightened out in the general direction that the larger one had gone in.  
"What's that? Are _they_ problems?" Hiro asked.  
"Not necessarily, I guess, but just really time consuming." she explained. "They're babies. It's time they're trained."  
"Wait. Those are _baby_ dragons?" Fred asked. "They're huge!"  
"You sound like Wasabi." GoGo pointed out. He shot her a _look_.  
"Yes. They're babies. Probably a year or two old. Training takes quite a bit of work, even if they have been around people all their lives." One blue, green, and orange dragon swooped down, landing harshly on the ground and rolling, pawing at the tack on its back. "That's Stormshudder."  
Hiro immediately raced over to hold a hand out. The dragon paused, snuffling his hand, but then jumped up and flew off, remembering the annoying tack. "Whoa," Hiro grinned, wiping at his face because of the dust the dragon had stirred up.

"Hiccup won't be back for a little while, I don't think. He used to spend all his time exploring the world, but, you know, chiefs have their duties. We share them, though, now that we're married," Astrid said. "But he always comes back in time to make supper."  
"You don't cook?" Honey Lemon asked. Her mother had always cooked. Astrid was a girl, so typically, she'd cook, right? Especially if her husband was a big inventor and dragon trainer.  
Astrid laughed, setting her axe aside. "Definitely not. If you don't want to die from food poisoning, you make something yourself."  
"Oh," Honey Lemon went quiet and stared at her, wide-eyed.  
Just then, a large black dragon swooped down and landed. "And here's the guy you wanted to talk to."  
"Hey, Astrid," the nasally voice came from on top of the dragon. Astrid moved forward to stroke the green-eyed beast's head as its rider dismounted. "Who are our guests?"  
"Umm..." she waved a hand in their direction.  
"Hiro, Honey, GoGo, and Fred."  
"Where are you from?" he asked, a hint of wariness suddenly flooding his friendly voice.  
"Uh...you see, that's what I'd like to talk about. We're...from the future."  
Hiccup ran a hand through his messy brown hair, obviously taking this in. Instead of being skeptical, his eyes widened. "You figured it out?!"  
"What?"  
"You figured out how to time-travel. You-how old are you?"  
"Sixteen?" Hiro's voice cracked. "The others are older, though."  
"And you figured out time travel. You, sir, are a bright light in our-future."  
Astrid thwacked him upside the head for the pun. "Let's go inside so you can start cooking. You can flip out over inventions then."  
Hiccup nodded, rubbing the back of his head where she'd swatted him. "Okay. Toothless, buddy, let's get your saddle off so you can go relax." The big dragon nodded in a goofy manner, plodding over to Hiccup. He loosened a few straps, then slid the thin leather saddle off of the creature's back. Toothless jumped up and down a couple of times, licked Hiccup's face, and then jumped in the air, flying off to the feeding station in the center of Berk. "Crazy reptile." Hiccup grumbled, rubbing his slimy face off and flicking the strings of saliva in the general direction of the ground. GoGo almost gagged. Dragon spit - fantastic.

As Hiccup went inside, depositing his saddle on a long sawhorse at the door and bending to flip a switch on his prosthetic leg, he spoke. "So you guys came from the future. And why?"  
"To talk to the greatest inventor of your time."  
"I see. Well, I'm a little busy right now, but I suppose I could direct you-"  
"They mean you, weird-o!" Astrid laughed, punching his shoulder as she left the room.  
"Oh! Oh," Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm nothing compared to you guys, I guess. I train dragons, you build -what do you even call them?"  
"Time travel portals," Hiro shrugged.  
"Okay. Simple enough. If you guys want to take a seat, I can talk and cook at the same time," Hiccup went to a washbasin where a pile of raw fish were. Honey Lemon pinched her nose at the stench, and bit her lip as she watched with morbid fascination as he removed their heads. "How did you even know about me?"  
"You're in the history books, dude. Twenty-first century!" Fred finally spoke up.  
Hiccup looked at him in surprise. "History book? Whoa. If dad-" he trailed off.  
A woman strode into the room. "If your father knew, he'd be very proud of you, my son. He was to begin with."  
"Who's that?" GoGo leaned over to Honey Lemon to whisper.  
"His mother...Valka, I think?" Honey pushed her glasses up on her nose and peered at the woman.  
As if he understood their confusion, Hiccup cleared his throat and looked up. "This is my mother, Valka. Mom, these are...well...kids from the future. Twenty first century."  
Valka's eyes narrowed. "You're sure you're not from Aneduilin?"  
"Any-what-now?" Fred asked.

"Aneduilin," Hiccup corrected. "No, Mom, they're not from there. Trust me, they're friendlies."  
"Okay," she nodded, still watching them. "I'll take the fish heads and toss them out for some lucky dragon, and let you guys chat."  
"Thanks, Mom," Hiccup nodded, handing her the cutting board. He turned to a fire and cleared his throat. "Hey Chaos, you're slacking."  
A small dragon the size of a cat came racing in and spat fire at the wood, which made the existing fire flame up more. Hiccup rewarded him with a pat on the head and a piece of fish.  
"So instead of having cats or dogs, you have...dragons?" GoGo asked.  
"Yup. They're pretty great," Hiccup watched Chaos leave, and then started putting fish onto a metal sheet to settle over the fire. "So what do you guys want to know?"  
"Well, some stuff about inventions, but now I want to know what Aneduilin is and why it's a big deal. You've peaked my interest," Hiro explained.

Hiccup nodded, as if he'd been expecting this. "Aneduilin is the small country, or island, whatever you want to call it, that's trying to invade Berk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would they want to invade Berk?" Honey asked.  
"Not everyone's all flowers and happiness, especially not in the Viking times," GoGo told the taller girl, snapping a bubble.  
"Oh, some stupid issue that never got resolved when my dad was still around. So now they've declared war, and, duh-duh-dah, we're fighting off invasions. That's why it's so important to get the young dragons trained now. We need as many as we can get to both ride and to defend our borders."

Fred jumped up. "We could _totally _help you!" He'd officially gotten over his fear of dragons, and was all for this idea.  
Hiccup blinked. "It'd be best if you all could leave, I mean, I don't wanna be unfriendly, but...I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
"We seriously could help, though," Hiro said. "We're from the twenty-first century, man, c'mon! Plus, we brought a few little inventions to show off, and it turns out that they could _really_ help."  
Hiccup shook his head again. "I really don't feel comfortable letting a bunch of kids-"  
"I'm twenty-three, GoGo's twenty, Fred's...what, twenty-one, and Hiro's sixteen. We aren't exactly _kids_. Except Hiro. But he's the mastermind, so he's the most important person on our team!" Honey Lemon piped up.  
"Team?"  
"Yeah. Oh, ah...well, back home - in the future - we kind of are a team; us and one other, and we prevent crime in the streets of where we live, San Fransokyo. We have some pretty sick high-tech stuff that we use. Some of which I brought along," Hiro said proudly.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked.  
Hiro held up a hand, signalling for him to wait as he dashed to the door, where they'd dumped their gear. He returned with their gear.  
"GoGo has mag-lev wheels that give her epic speed. You can cut anything except for metal with these puppies. Honey has a purse that creates chemical bombs of sorts - but they're totally safe. Some freeze you in place, some create a dome around you, some make smoke-like powder and some make a jelly lump around you to immobilize. Fred has his fire-breathing suit, but since we have dragons..." he shrugged. "It can still be of use, though. And I have a magnetized suit, which attaches me to Baymax. He's in this little case. When I activate him, he'll provide medical care and he can scan the entire island to find anyone from the opposing country. He locks GPS on them and it essentially pings us to their location." Hiro explained. Pausing, he said the trigger word for Baymax, and as he inflated, he continued. "I've trained him with some slick fighting skills."

"What _is _that?!" Astrid gasped, leaning in through the window.  
"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was activated when you said 'ow'."  
"I repeat - What _IS _that?" she was holding up her axe now.  
Hiro jumped up in front of the robot. "He's with us. Twenty-first century tech. Provides medical care."  
She lowered her weapon and slouched forward on the windowsill. "How does he work?"  
"We'll find out soon enough," Hiccup weighed in. "So you're offering to fight alongside us, for a country that probably doesn't even exist in your day and age, and for what?"  
"The experience of being part of a historical event!" Honey bubbled.  
"_And _when it's all over, I'd like to know how you invent stuff in this time era." Hiro added.  
"It's not like they're here now, though," Astrid said, still leaning on the windowsill. "It could be days, months-you can't be here this long!"  
"We'll prove our worth," Hiro said. "And nobody'll even miss us in our century. As soon as we jump down that well again, we'll be transported to the second we left in our own century. No time will have passed. It's confusing, but it works, trust me."  
Hiccup stared at him, awe-struck at the idea of time travel.  
"So is that a deal?" GoGo asked.  
"It's a deal," Hiccup shook hands with each of them, but then Astrid called him outside.

"Are you sure you're going to let them do this?" Astrid asked.  
"Why not? We can use all the help we can get. They're really bright kids, Astrid."  
"And you're sure it's not the enemy playing us?"  
Hiccup shook his head. "They couldn't possibly have materials that aren't in existence today. That robot's electrically powered. We don't even know what electric _is_!"  
"But who's saying they don't? They might have a mastermind that, babe, might just be smarter than you."  
"They don't, trust me," Hiccup glanced inside the window to see them goofing off. "They don't look like natives of the country, and they are clean and have different clothing traditions."  
Astrid looked at him dubiously. "If you think they're okay, then I can't exactly go against you."  
"Nope," he grinned, kissing her cheek when she shoved his chest. "It'll be fine. You're amazing, by the way."  
"Yeah, yeah, save your compliments for when they're back in their own century." Astrid called after him as he bounded back inside, energized by this new game plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up...it's probably going to be super-short, but things will start picking up. I promise! Thanks for hanging in there, and for the reviews, follows, and favorites.  
**  
A week passed.  
The team wasn't bored with Berk, however; they were spending time exploring the small island of Berk and having a good time, waiting for the next attack from that opposing country.

They were exploring the far side of the island, promising to be back by evening. "I could stay here for_ev_er!" Honey Lemon bubbled. "There's so much to explore, and everything is just fantastic!"  
GoGo snapped her gum. She was on her last piece from the modern-days, and had been looking for pine sap or a gum tree in order to get something to gnaw on. "You wouldn't last too long; no electricity. I see you checking your dead phone all the time."  
"You're just grumpy 'cause you ran out of gum," Honey shrugged it off and then gasped, bouncing ahead to see a patch of wildflowers.  
"Hey guys!" Fred yelled. He'd gone way ahead of the group to see if he could find any dragons. Now that he'd gotten acclimated to the fact that dragons were _everywhere_, he was enjoying himself a little too much. He'd asked Hiro if he could bring back a breeding pair of dragons back to the twenty-first century when they returned. Hiro, of course, had said no - although, he had to admit it would be really awesome.  
"What?" Hiro yelled.  
"I found a tribe of people here! I didn't think this area was populated!"  
GoGo shared a glance with Hiro. "Is it _them_?"  
"Fred? Uh, Freddie...you might want to come back here," Hiro called.  
"Why? They seem totally cool!" he called. "They're inviting us to dinner! Fred's Rule Number 8 - or maybe 3 - I don't know - Never turn down good food!"  
"Get back here, moron!" GoGo yelled.

As she spoke, a high pitched shriek came from the east, followed by frantically-spoken lines flipping between English and Spanish and increasing in urgency. Suddenly, they were cut off short. Hiro took off running without explanation to GoGo.  
"Baymax!" he yelled, his voice cracking as he ran. "Baymax, scan for Honey Lemon!"  
"I will scan now," he announced. "Scan complete. She is being carried into a small house."  
"GoGo," Hiro yelled over his shoulder. "You go with Baymax and find Fred. Don't get kidnapped. I'm going after Honey Lemon!"  
GoGo nodded, her short but strong legs pumping even faster as she passed Hiro, heading northwards. Hiro raced clumsily, jumping over clods of plants and dirt, but then he realized the stupidity of the situation. He stopped and surveyed his surroundings. A small hut was at the foot of the rolling hill he was on. Ruffians were surrounding the makeshift hut and he caught a flash of hot pink - Honey Lemon!  
"Fred! Get over here _now_!" Hiro screamed, his voice going higher as urgency piled on top of him. "GoGo! Baymax! Turn back now! We have to go for help!" As soon as he yelled, he caught the attention of the people inside the hut. Three men turned with already loaded bows, but then they trained the arrows on him.  
"Uhh, heh, not to day, fellas!" he yelled. He started running, but as an arrow zinged past him, he tripped over his shoelace and tumbled head-over-heels down the other side of the hill. He sprawled across the ground and when his eyes focused, he saw GoGo, Fred, and Baymax. Fred's eyes were wide with terror.  
"I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have minor cuts, which I will tend to now-"  
"No, no-no-no. You're flying us back to Hiccup's place now, Baymax. We have to get help!" Hiro cried breathlessly.  
"What's going on?" GoGo asked.  
"They took Honey Lemon. We can't go there alone. We need help and we need our armor. They tried to shoot me with their arrows," Hiro panted. "We have to get back to Hiccup's _now_. They're coming."

GoGo's eyes widened, but then she shoved Fred towards Baymax and helped Hiro to his feet. "We can't waste any time. Baymax, wings!"  
His wings shot out of the armor as Hiro scrambled up onto the robot's back, and Baymax almost knocked Fred out with the metal wings. Fred scrambled up on top of one wing; GoGo on the other, and then they were off, flattening the grass around them from the thrusters.

It took less than fifteen minutes to fly back to Hiccup's house. When they got there, however, he was nowhere to be found.  
"Valka! Valka!" Fred screamed. Hiccup's mother came running from a room in the house, wide-eyed.  
"What's going on?"  
"The invaders are here, in the far end of the island. They took Honey Lemon hostage," Hiro explained. "We-we have to do something right away! Where's Hiccup?"  
"He's training. He won't be back for the day." Valka's eyes only widened, and a grim expression settled on her face.  
Hiro went to the nearest wall and slammed his head up against it. Something rattled on a shelf and started to fall, but he reached a hand out and grabbed it, still leaning his head against the wall. "Stupid brain! Think!"  
"We don't need Hiccup to use dragons, do we?" Fred asked.  
"No," Valka shook her head. "By all means, he trusts you with them, but you must gain _their _trust first."  
"And maybe Astrid can help us, if she's in the village," GoGo suggested, too. "We don't need Hiccup here right now. You're a genius, bonehead. You'll figure a game plan out. _We all _will." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaining a dragon's trust isn't a hard exercise. It is, however, a touchy one. If you give a dragon reason to be afraid of you, they _will _be afraid of you. If you rush things, they'll give you a hard time. Follow my lead and nobody will get scorched," Astrid explained.  
There were four dragons in front of them. Stormfly, Goob; a small green youngster with a yellow belly and chest, Alianca; a dark blue and purple, and Chaser; a red and blue, old and mellow kind of dragon.  
"Whose are whose? Does it matter?" GoGo asked.  
"Stormfly's mine," Astrid pointed. "Chaser would be good for Fred. GoGo, yours is Goob, and Alianca could be Hiro's."  
"I, ah, have Baymax," Hiro pointed out. In all honesty, he was a little concerned about riding a dragon. _Seeing them_ and _riding them _were two different things.  
"Woman up." GoGo punched his shoulder and went to stand like how Astrid was.  
"Hold your hand out. Fred, Hiro, stand in front of Chaser and Alianca like I am Stormfly. They won't kill you unless you give them good reason to," Astrid teased. "Good. Now, hold your hand out and wait. Turn your face away - eye contact is a direct challenge in the animal world, and dragons are no different. Now wait for it."  
"Wait for what?" Fred was trembling with excitement and fear.  
Goob put his head up against GoGo's palm and exhaled, relaxing.  
"That," Astrid said.  
Alianca did the same to Hiro after a moment or two, and finally, Chaser did so with Fred. Then, the old dragon made a reptilian grumble of excitement and tackled Fred. He screamed, but stopped freaking out when everyone started laughing and Goob licked his face.  
"Ahwww, dragon spit...really? Bleagh!" he wiped his face and the stuff strung out, attached to both his face and his hand. "Wow."

Astrid grinned, quieting. "Good work. Now, take one of these sword handles. _Don't touch anything until I tell you to. _Fred. Don't point it at your face. The lever on the butt of the sword will release gas. The lever on the side will ignite the gas. Keep it away from yourself. Spread a circle of the gas around yourself and then ignite it. It shows the dragons that you're capable of fire too and while it's a partnership, _you _are the one who makes the executive decisions."  
Everyone did so, and the dragons backed up a few steps respectfully, but still trusted them.  
And then they were dragon riders with a game plan.

Baymax flew behind in the event of a medical emergency of sorts. Hiro was in the front, leading the group to the location in which the Aneduilin were stationed. GoGo and Astrid were side by side and Fred and Baymax brought up the rear, Chaser lagging slightly behind. They neared the small, makeshift huts within fifteen minutes - dragons flew much faster than people ran.  
"I still think we should just blast them," Astrid yelled. Stormfly bristled, ready to do just that. "Keep at a distance and keep safe."  
"No!" Hiro yelled. "Honey's in there, we can't blast the place to a pile of ashes!"  
"Well, how will we get past those?" GoGo pointed out. There were now armed troops waiting below the hill in which Hiro had stood upon just earlier that day.  
Hiro swallowed. They had honed in on the dragons - this was _not _part of the game plan. Thinking fast, he said, "Go past. Go past them. We'll land the dragons where they can't see us and we'll sneak on foot from behind them. Recover Honey and then we can do what we like with them."  
Astrid pushed forward with Stormfly. "There's a cave just ahead," she pointed, and so they followed.

The cave was cold and dark until Astrid flicked a switch on her sword handle. A metal rectangle popped up and started a blaze in the shape of a sword.  
"Go Go, you and I will go get Honey. Fred, you wait here with Astrid. We'll be back in fifteen minutes, and if we aren't, come in with the help," Hiro nodded towards the dragons.  
"Okay. Stay safe, kid - all of you," Astrid nodded. GoGo and Hiro jogged out of the cave mouth and then flattened against it.  
"Game plan B?" GoGo asked. "Go."  
"We're both short, so we can creep up behind. Use the brush and buildings to our advantage. The front hut's the one we need to get to, unless she's been moved - which I doubt," Hiro said.  
"Okay. Lead the way, genius," she gestured, so he sprinted quickly and quietly down away from the cave. He tripped on his shoelaces and tumbled up against a pile of brush, where he lay for a moment, catching his breath. GoGo was soon there too, crouching and peering through the brush.  
"How far?" Hiro asked quietly. "Do you see the hut?"  
"About seventy yards to our right," GoGo breathed. "If we're careful, we can slip around this brush pile for at least half of the way over there, and then we can make a mad dash."  
"Okay," Hiro nodded, and she pulled him to his feet.

They tread silently to the edge of the brush pile, and then Hiro leaned carefully around it to look. Two guards were stationed nearby the hut - their destination.  
"GoGo," he whispered, pointing.  
"There's a window," she pointed to the back side of the hut.  
"Good thinking," he said. She pushed past him and led the way, crouching carefully and running at the same time. They made it unnoticed, but it was time to make a ruckus. GoGo and Hiro dove through the window and rolled across the floor. GoGo was on her feet immediately, and she used her disks to knock out two other people. Hiro grabbed a chair and threw it at one particularly scary-looking guy with a scarred face and black eyes, and then found Honey in a corner, gagged and tied to a chair.  
He ran over and pulled a pocketknife from his pocket, severing the ropes before he untied the gag. "Shh!" he exclaimed when he saw her urge to cry out was bubbling up.  
She nodded, wide eyed and pressing her lips together.  
"Let's get out of here!" GoGo yelled, gesturing. She quickly tied the door shut with a rope and they dove out of the window once more.

They were met by seven men. The Aneduilin are particularly ruthless, and don't care if they harm a child or two. They held axes and two held crossbows as well. All of which were aimed for them.  
"Hiro...game plan C?" GoGo asked.  
"Let 'er rip," Hiro said. He'd snagged Honey Lemon's periodic table purse from a table inside, and so he threw it at her. "Remember those capsulettes I made a bunch of after the Rapunzel experiment? Do it."  
He dove one way, and GoGo the other, knocking out one of them as she went. Honey whipped out three of the tiny balls and threw them before tucking and rolling away, grabbing hold of the hut wall as the capsulettes sucked all seven of the men in, making them disappear.  
Hiro was running up the hill screaming. He knew he'd attract attention, but he also had a fire-sword and it was go time, anyway.  
"Astrid! Fred! Cmon!" he yelled, igniting and waving the sword to catch their attention. Within moments, the two humans, four dragons, and Baymax shot out of the building. Baymax flew at a surprising speed -thank goodness for those updated thrusters - and reached Hiro as the dragons went to the skies.

Hiro ran to meet Baymax, leaping onto his back and directing him to get Honey and GoGo. Honey was still balled up against the hut, her face buried in her lap, and screamed when Baymax picked her up.  
"There there," he patted her head gently. "It is alright to cry. You are safe." Hiro reached his hand out and helped her scramble onto Baymax's back as well, and then GoGo blazed past.  
"You two go! I'll catch up with you!" she yelled, her blades digging rivets into the ground. She slung one disk and knocked out three men, throwing the next before the first one could even come back to her. Baymax deflected three arrows and then held out his fist, ejecting it and sending several other men flying, their crossbows knocked from their hands.  
"Wings!" Hiro commanded, an eye on the sky. "And catch GoGo next time she comes past!" As he spoke, a yellow blur rounded the corner, and Baymax held a giant hand out to catch her.  
"Hey!" she yelled. "I'm totally on a roll here-"  
"And those dragons are about to light this place up!" Hiro yelled. "It's Astrid's turn!"  
GoGo scrambled up onto Baymax as well and he flew upwards, knocking a couple men down from the thruster blast.

As they approached the dragons, Astrid yelled, "Go!"  
In tandem, all four dragons opened their mouths and an inferno blazed forth, torching the huts. Men raced for the dock, head over heel; knocking one another down. They pushed off, headed away from the island, leaving only the traces of their vile language and urgent yells to drift up to the skies.  
"Halt," Astrid called. As the dragons slowed and eventually stopped their fire, Fred patted Chaser's head.  
"This. Was. Awesome."  
But Hiro was staring at the burning scene below him. "Was anyone still in there?" he asked.  
Astrid shrugged. "Probably not. But good job, guys! I'm pretty sure we're safe from the Aneduilin tribes now."  
Honey put a hand on Hiro's arm. "I'm sure they got out safe. It wasn't entirely our war to have a say in, Hiro. But you helped Berk and thank you all for saving me."  
GoGo nodded in agreement, and then the whole group headed back to their own village.

Later that day, Hiccup came racing through his door. The team was sitting around the kitchen table, eating dinner, and he was still taking off his flight suit.  
"What on earth happened? Do you guys see the far edge of Berk? It's scorched! Was-"  
Astrid kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "A day late and a dollar short, Hic. Those kids found that the Aneduilin had set up a makeshift village there and we took care of the problem. They ran screaming."  
Hiccup stared at the team around the table. "You're kidding me."  
"Nope," GoGo didn't look up from her food.  
"Are you sure they didn't just circle back?" Hiccup asked.  
"Baymax, scan. Did you get a scan of the Aneduilin?"  
"I am programmed to scan for everyone's health care needs. I will scan for Aneduilin individuals now." Baymax paused. "Scan complete. They are on a small island here," his vinyl belly lit up with the location and he pointed to it.  
"Genius," Hiccup breathed. "That's genius! This is perfect! Oh, what do I even owe you guys?!" he passed a hand through his hair and leaned on the table, still letting the good news set in.  
"Axe throwing lessons with your girl," GoGo jerked a thumb towards Astrid.  
"A ride on a dragon?" Honey asked. "Please."  
"If she's going, I wanna go too," Fred added.  
"And you promised we'd discuss inventions," Hiro said.  
"Done," Astrid said. "Tomorrow, GoGo."  
"Your wishes are my command," Hiccup joked, "and I think I'll want to discuss inventions with _you, _too, Hiro - wrack your brain, if you will."  
"Sounds like a plan," Hiro nodded, folding his arms across his chest and tipping his chair back. "And in two days, we'll be out of your hair."


End file.
